


if I'm gonna sin it's with you

by lesbianbean



Series: you want the world/well what's it worth? [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Megatron, Developing Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, PWP, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: Megatron has a request. Starscream is surprised, but she makes it work.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Series: you want the world/well what's it worth? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110879
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	if I'm gonna sin it's with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtualnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnemesis/gifts).



> Happy holidays to my wonderful friend, Virtualnemesis! I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you for being such an incredible person <3

“Starscream.” Megatron gestured at her to stay back in her office.

Starscream sighed and turned back around, perching on her desk. “What’s going on with you?” 

“Get off my desk.”

“Get off my case.” Megatron pushed her, and Starscream gave an undignified squawk and scrambled to keep her balance. “Fuck you!”

“At least try to act like a professional.”

“Oh, like you’re any better.”

Megatron decided to be the bigger person and put the conversation back on track. “Anyway. I want you to shut down that reporter who’s sniffing around our transportation bill. Any means necessary.” She paused, remembering some of Starscream’s previous methods of persuasion. “But keep it subtle.”

“On it.” Starscream gave a half-salute. “Anything else?”

“Yes.” Megatron immediately regretted saying it. She was nowhere near ready to have this conversation. “No.”

Starscream sighed. “Fine. Be like that.” 

“I’d also like to follow up on the meeting we had last evening. I have a request for you.”

Her chief of staff glanced over her shoulder. Megatron recognized the expression that flashed across her face for a split second as she understood. Not for the first time, she wondered if anyone else would recognize it. How much of Starscream was really hers. “Sure.”

* * *

Starscream sat back in the bed, her knees on either side of Megatron’s waist. “Okay, you know that this was your idea, right? I won’t be pissed if you say you don’t want to do it.” 

Megatron closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Her bedroom smelled like Starscream’s expensive perfume. “It’s fine. I just need a minute.”

“Okay.” Starscream clearly didn’t buy her casual tone. She fiddled with the straps on the harness, a flashy red leather thing. Megatron decided she didn’t want to know where she’d got it, or the matching red silicone dildo. “You know, I’m good at this. Like, I don’t top often but I’ve never gotten any complaints. So if you’re worried I’m going to, you know, start jackhammering or--”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.” There was another minute. Megatron tugged experimentally at the scarf Starscream had used to tie her hands over her head. It was so delicate it almost took more effort to not break it. The only thing keeping her there was that she wanted to be. 

“Look, Megatron.” Starscream rubbed the scarf between her fingers. “All I’m saying is that you can trust me.”

Megatron couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Really? Can I get that in writing?”

“With this specific thing, idiot!” Starscream flushed angrily. “Fuck. Anyway, if you don’t want to do this, I can go down on you instead, or we can switch if you’d really prefer--”

“Starscream.” Megatron met her eyes. “You’ve made your point.”

The irritation drained out of Starscream’s face. “Okay.”

“Okay.” 

Starscream bent down and kissed her, tugging the pins out of Megatron’s grey-streaked hair with her long, elegant fingers. Megatron shuddered. There was something about how Starscream pulled her hair that made her insides turn liquid. She reached up to cup Starscream’s face in her hands, forgetting the scarf. 

“Oh no, you seem a little tied up there, your worship.” Starscream smirked at her, and Megatron groaned. 

“That’s bad, even for you.”

“Shut up.” 

Starscream kissed her neck. “I don’t think you’re the one in charge tonight.” 

“Princess, I--”

“Shhh.” She scraped her nails over the back of her scalp and kissed lower. Megatron felt Starscream’s lips on her collarbone, on on the scar on her chest. Starscream’s slender hands splayed across her stomach, stroking her abdominal muscles. “I’m gonna make you fucking moan for me.” Her voice was gleeful, and the glint in her eyes was almost predatory. She was staring down at Megatron like she was a meal.

Megatron decided it was necessary to cut down on the smugness. “You’re not as intimidating as you seem to think you are.”

Starscream’s smirk vanished, replaced by something more serious. “All right.” She squeezed Megatron’s hips, sending sharp electric prickles through her, and then moved down over her chest, licking and kissing. Megatron tried not to react, but Starscream seemed to _know_ when she had found a sensitive spot. She couldn’t hold back a soft noise when Starscream squeezed her breast, her pinky just skimming over her nipple, and Starscream raised an eyebrow. 

“You--”

“Ah- _ah_.” Starscream shook her head. “No talking, your worship.” She ran her hands through Megatron’s hair again, massaging her scalp, and Megatron shuddered. “Mmm. You like that, don’t you?” Megatron rolled her eyes. Starscream glared at her. “Okay, you know why I brought that up? Because this is the first time you’ve let me touch your hair. This is the first time you’ve let me touch you, period.”

“That’s exaggerating.” 

“Only by a little. Less than I exaggerated to get that asshole to back off of writing a story about our transportation bill. You’re welcome by the way. And don’t deflect. You know what I’m talking about.”

“Starscream, you remember that I asked you to do this?” Megatron wasn’t sure why she felt defensive. “That contradicts this idea you seem to have that our relationship is one-sided.” 

“I didn’t say one-sided!” Starscream huffed. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.” Megatron expected her to storm off, but she kissed Megatron instead, slowly. When they broke apart, she was surprised to see that Starscream was grinning. “Anyway, I know what I need to know. Regardless of how much of a brick wall you think you are.”

She pulled her hair again, and Megatron wondered if the touches somehow felt more intense because it had been so long since she’d allowed something like this. There was a specific kind of intensity that came from another person’s hands on her skin that she had told herself she didn’t care about, but now-- “Ah!”

“The nail on this one was removable.” Starscream traced a slow circle around her entrance. “The others on this hand too. I’m not a fucking amateur.”

Megatron expected her to penetrate her right away, but Starscream kept circling, her thumb sweeping over her clit. It was slow and sweet and torturous. She tried to move her hips up and Starscream shook her head, pressing her back down onto the mattress. “Not yet.”

“Are you serious?”

“There’s something to be said for taking it slow, Megatron.” Her smile was all sharp teeth, and then she slid one, then two fingers into her, and Megatron’s head fell back and she stared up at the ceiling as Starscream stretched her out. And then she felt the head of the dildo pressing into her. 

“Can you--” Starscream moved deeper and Megatron sucked in a sharp breath. “ _God._ ”

“Mmm-mm.” Her chief of staff teasingly shook her head, reaching down and rubbing Megatron’s clit between two of her slender fingers. “Incorrect.”

“You absolute--” Starscream chuckled, moving deeper. “Starscream. Starscream, I--”

“I know.” Starscream practically preened, and Megatron was absolutely going to put her back in her place once--oh god--once she finished doing that. “I really am that good, aren’t I?” Megatron turned her face into the pillow as Starscream rolled her hips, and Starscream kissed her cheek, the gesture almost tender. “Learned from the best.”

It was almost embarrassing how that made arousal shoot through Megatron. She shuddered, and Starscream laughed again, sharp and bright. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this overwhelmed by sensation, the last time she’d let someone do this to her. The last time she’d--well, the word _trust_ wasn’t quite right. There wasn’t a word for the look on Starscream’s face, arrogant smugness with something else in her eyes, something almost warm. 

“Starscream--” She tried to keep her voice level. “Go--go faster.”  
“I don’t think so.” Starscream put her free hand on Megatron’s bound wrists, keeping up the agonizing delicious teasing pace. “I’m in charge tonight, your worship.” Megatron glared at her. 

“Listen, Starscream, I think you’re forgetting--” Starscream pulled her hair, sending white hot pain-pleasure through her head, and Megatron shuddered. Starscream kept 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“You’re such a fucking--”

“Oh, a swear word? I don’t think I’ve ever heard the majority leader of the Senate curse. How _shameful_ . What about the decorum you’re always going on about?” It should have been illegal for Starscream to be so attractive. Her chief of staff began to speed up, rocking into her, touching places no one had touched in ages. One hand was buried in her hair, and the other hand was working where their bodies were joined. “I’ll have to remember that next time you scold me for swearing.” She tugged on Megatron’s hair again.  
“Starscream.” Megatron gripped the scarf, holding on to it like it was a lifeline. 

“I know.” Starscream kept moving, increasing the intensity of her thrusts, and it felt like fireworks were going off in Megatron’s head. “Come for me, your worship.” She leaned closer, kissing her. “Come for me, Megatron.”

The pleasure made Megatron’s vision go white for a moment, and she shouted something that was a combination of a curse and a prayer and Starscream’s name. 

A few moments later, Megatron’s brain came back online. Her wrists had been untied, or maybe she had torn the scarf. She wasn’t sure. They were both sprawled out on her bed, and Starscream was lying half on top of her. “Hey.”

“What happened to the scarf?”

“It is now two useless pieces of fabric.” She held up one of the pieces. “I’ll bill you for it.” 

“Hmph.”

“So.” Starscream propped her chin on her fist. ”I’m going to conclude that you enjoyed that?” Her voice was casual, but Megatron knew what it looked like when Starscream wanted praise. 

“There’s room for improvement.”

“Are you serious? You fucking _swore_ , and also I made you scream, which I’ve never seen you do before. I can’t believe--” Megatron couldn’t hold back her chuckle, and Starscream’s eyes widened cartoonishly. “You fucking--I can’t believe you.” 

“I couldn’t resist.” 

Starscream rolled over, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head. “I hate you.” 

“Come on.” Megatron snatched the pillow back and kissed Starscream’s neck. “Don’t be like that, princess.”

“See if I ever do you a favor again.”

“Is there any way I can convince you otherwise?”

Starscream half-turned to face her. Her smirk was back. “Well...I suppose I can think of a few things.”


End file.
